


MC loves pugs

by 10koi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, im posting my stuff from tumblr bcs nsfw ban may delete my blog lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10koi/pseuds/10koi
Summary: MC just loves pugs too much.





	MC loves pugs

**Author's Note:**

> this may be a bit strange but,, rfa's reactions to mc being obsessed with pugs?? loves them as much as jumin loves elizabeth and yoosung loves lolol

**Yoosung**

  * finds it adorable beyond _b e l i e f_  

  * seeing everyone so invested with cats in the rfa (well except zen lol), he thinks that your obsession is pretty cute
  * is obviously dying to meet your pug
  * thinks they’re funny animals
  * might buy you a pug charm for your backpack/phone
  * hopes you bring your pupper with you every time you come over



**Zen**

  * h e IS RELIVED   

  * HUGS YOU T I G H T L Y AND THANKS YOU BECAUSE YOU AREN’T OBSESSED WITH CATS AS WELL
  * is actually NERVOUS to meet your dog
  * totally afraid (for once in his life) that a living thing won’t like him
  * needless to say your dogger LOVED HIM
  * let’s just say you sometimes get jealous over him cuddling the pupper more than he cuddles you
  * notices that and immediately pulls you up to him
  * you’re his princes(ses)



**Jaehee**

  * isn’t too fond of dogs either
  * but pugs (specially your pug) means a lot to you, she’d be tolerant and let you bring him/her over
  * lMAO SHE FALLS IN LOVE WITH HIM/HER
  * zen what? pugs are HER THING NOW
  * buys you matching pug coffee mugs
  * likes accompany you to take your pug on a walk



**Jumin**

  * He’s pretty hesitant at first because he doesn’t know how to bond over dogs with anyone else
  * but when he actually sees how excited you get over pugs his heart would melt and he’d give the pupper a chance
  * what he does is BUY YOU LOADS AND LOADS OF PUG MERCH
  * LOADS
  * MUGS, CHARMS, SWEATERS, T-SHIRTS, TANK TOPS, PHONE CASES, NOTEBOOKS
  * once you suggest bringing your pug over he is NERVOUS AND EXTREMELY UNSURE
  * **_acting like a parent towards Elly_**
  * when he sees how good he/she and Elizabeth 3rd get along he’d feel like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders
  * eventually he’d grow to adore your pupper as much as he does Elly
  * but just your pupper
  * he’d N E V E R admit it
  * but he adores him/her
  * and you’ve caught him spoiling him/her and talking all sweetly too him/her and just ugh <3



**Seven**

  * oh bOI
  * you’d walk into your room (when you finally moved in) and it was ALL PUGS
  * wallpaper, sheets, floor tiles, evERYTHING
  * oh GOD
  * he’d change it later, he’d just wanted to see your reaction
  * once you told him about bringing your doggo over he’D BE ALL UP FOR IT
  * you were nervous about him not liking him/her because he’d usually fanboy over Elly
  * you knew he was called the cat abuser. CAT abuser. c a T
  * constantly hearing your pug growling at him
  * “ _I don’t know what’s up with him/her, MC, it just started barking at me,” cue puppy eyes._  

  * pulls at his/her tail (obviously not hard, not frequently)
  * steals his/her treats
  * you were ABOUT TO MOVE OUT before he promised never to tease your doggo again
  * he’d apologize so much and even make a pug robot just for you
  * afterwards, let’s be honest, he’d spoil him/her rotten as well
  * constantly cuddling it with him/her, cooing at him/her, and playing with him/her



_I hope I did your request justice <3 _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting everything from my tumblr ;-;


End file.
